Star Trek: In the Depths of Middle Earth
by Gandalfia
Summary: (Star Trek/2013/Into Darkness) The Enterprise crew (Captain Kirk, Dr. Bones, Mr. Spock, Uhura, Chekov, etc.) visit a world of the unknown; a world that shouldn't exist: Middle Earth. They go on an adventure to the depths of Middle Earth with some new friends: Frodo Baggins, Sam, and Gandalf.


Star Trek: In the Depths of Middle Earth

~Chapter One~

It was dark as night in the depths of space. Only the stars were there, surrounding the U.S.S Enterprise with deep shade, but yet such little light. The ship was damaged in areas, for they have lost a battle only a day ago. Is there hope for the engine to start? Will the U.S.S Enterprise survive in the cold, dark space?

"Anything come up, Scotty?" Captain James T. Kirk asked through the speaker. As bad as the damage was, all speakers worked.

"Nothing much, sir," Scotty replied. "But I did find that bloody teddy bear Chekov was looking for."

"Mr. Tinkles is his name," Chekov mumbled sadly. "Not… bloody teddy bear."

"How long will the repairs take?" asked Captain Kirk. "Do you know?"

"I don't think there will even be any repairs." Scotty replied.

"Do you know if we could travel, if so, how far?"

"We may be able to travel. I don't think we could. Maybe… four… five-hundred miles…? Not much, but still is traveling."

"Is it possible?" asked Kirk.

"Hold on let me check on the radar." Scotty replied. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? GET DOWN!"

"Captain." said Spock.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?" Kirk replied.

"It seems Mr. Scotty is screaming at his friend."

"So…?"

"It is illogical. The whole meaning of 'friendship' is acting polite to them."

"Spock, you are my friend, and you don't even act like one. Now stop acting like a hypocrite. It's too illogical."

"Excuse me, sir, but I think I heard sass in your tone of voice."

"Sir!" Scotty called excitedly through the radio. "We can now travel up to six-hundred miles!"

"Thank you, Mr. Scotty." Kirk replied. "Punch it."

They traveled at light-speed, but within a blink of an eye, they were in a world; a world of wizards, elves, dragons, dwarves, and other mythical creatures.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" shouted Dr. Bones. "Where the hell are we? This looks a lot like Earth, but I have a felling it is _definitely _not Earth."

"This looks a lot like Middle Earth," said Chekov so small.

"Middle Earth does not exist, and if it did it would be illogical." Spock responded.

"What is Middle Earth anyway?" Uhura wondered.

"Middle Earth is a fictional world that came from a book series written by J.R Tolkien." Kirk answered.

"I suppose that means it has gravity?"

At that moment, the engines failed and the U.S.S Enterprise came to a fall. The crew was all screaming at the top of their lungs… Except for Mr. Spock, who was randomly pressing buttons and calmly looking around with an expression of "Why are they all screaming?"

Frodo was writing in his book when he heard a knock on the door. He got up and answered. "Gandalf!" He said with glad tidings. "It's good to see you!"

"Funny," Gandalf replied. "When I knocked on Sam's door, he rapidly slammed it shut."

"Why was that, Gandalf?"

"I don't know."

"What was his expression?"

"Terrified."

"Maybe it wasn't you. Maybe he just saw a spaceship falling out of the sky." Frodo laughed.

"You have huge imagination, Frodo." Gandalf chucked.

"A huge imagination indeed. Come in, come in."

"Thank you." Gandalf smiled. "I'm a bit thirsty."

"Oh!" Frodo rushed to the kitchen. "What would you like to drink?" He shouted from the kitchen.

"I woke up on the wrong side of the bed; could you make me some tea?" Gandalf asked politely.

"Would you like green or brown tea? Decaffeinated or caffeine tea?"

"Brown tea; Caffeine, please."

"Boiling or cold?"

"It's a bit hot out for boiling. I would like cold."

"Ice or no ice?"

"Ice."

"Sugar or cream?"

"Both. And do you have tapioca pearls?"

"Yes. Would you like some?"

"That would be excellent."

"Okay!" Frodo laughed. He ran out of the kitchen with two glasses of tea. "I just realized." He said cheerfully.

"What is it?" Gandalf asked as he sipped his tea.

"You tricked me into making you bubble tea."

"I did?" Gandalf smiled. "It just sounded good at the moment. I hope those tapioca pearls aren't expensive."

"I got this on sale." Frodo laughed.

"HELP!" Yelled Sam's voice as he pounded on the door. "LET ME IN!"

Frodo ran as fast as he could while Gandalf kept hitting his head on the ceiling as he followed Frodo… Or at least tried to anyway.

Frodo opened the door and Sam rushed in panting with fear.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Frodo asked.

Sam pointed with a shaky finger at the sky. Frodo looked out the door and saw a huge—_what the heck is that?_ He thought.

The Starship Enterprise was falling drastically.

"We're coming down hard!" Captain Kirk yelled. "Order all seat buckles to clasp!"

Frodo's eyes widened as he looked at the unidentified flying object in the sky. He slammed the door shut and ran towards the kitchen. "I don't know what this would do for us, but come along!" He ordered Gandalf and Sam. They ran to the kitchen. Frodo rapidly opened the cabinets under the sink and pulled everything out and gestured Sam to come and hide in there. Frodo hid behind his sofa and Gandalf hid under the table. The ground started to shake, for which the Starship Enterprise hit the ground and was still moving towards the Hobbit's home.

"Shoot!" Kirk yelled.

"We are going to hit a Hobbit's house, sir." Chekov notified.

The ground shook harder. A massive roar came from outside. Frodo took a breath, for which he thought it was his last. He closed his eyes, released his grip from the sofa's leg, and thought his last thought of _good-bye._

Then it was silent. It was dark. And it was still, completely still.

Frodo thought he was dead. He opened his eyes and looked around. He got up out from behind his sofa. He wondered to a window. He opened the curtains and it was pitch black. He wondered to the door and opened it. There was mettle. Not just any mettle, but as big as a thousand football fields. He closed the door and shouted, "It's okay to come out now!"

Gandalf came out holding his back. "I'm too old for this kind of stuff." He said.


End file.
